This has been worth it
by Hisagi-Chan
Summary: "I'm not going to wear that thing, Stiles." "Why not? It's so cute," Stiles exclaims. "Yeah, that's why."


This work has been inspired by this wonderful art by Jannelle:

jannelle-o.*tumblr.*com/post/82028018708

* * *

"I'm not going to wear that _thing_, Stiles."

"Why not? It's so cute," Stiles exclaims.

"Yeah, that's why."

"Come on, Derek. I got it especially for you," Stiles says and pushes the dark purple-blue clothing into Derek's face again. Only for Derek to shove his hand away.

"I will not wear that thing. It's an abomination. Leave me alone, god damnit, Stiles!" Derek growls before turning and walking to his bedroom, closing the door loudly to show Stiles that this conversation is finished.

Stiles lowers his hand and sighs. "I just wanted you to have something comfy to sleep in."

He folds the clothing and puts it down on the dinner table in Derek's new loft.

The loft he finally got after abandoning his last one. The empty one where death happened. No one really regretted him giving that one up. The new loft even got a normal amount of furniture. Even if the decoration was a bit lacking, but that's Derek for you.

Stiles leaves and it's only after the sound of his car is long out of hearing range, that Derek leaves his bedroom. Stopping next to the table with the clothing on it.

Of course Stiles wouldn't take it with him.

He turns to the kitchen to make himself something to eat and continues with his usual tasks for the evening. It's not until he's lying in his bed near midnight, that he remembers what Stiles mumbled before he left.

_'I just wanted you to have something comfy to sleep in.'_

Derek has changed. He has changed over the years and he gets along better with Stiles and Scott, and all the other teenagers that come and go through their lifes. But he still can not get used to the fact, that there are people that actually care about him.

Even though he should be used to it by now, because Stiles always, _always_ puts his nose in stuff he should stay away from. Even when there was no supernatural stuff going on he would come to the loft to just hang around Derek. At the beginning Derek asked what he was doing here. And Stiles just said he was bored or it was too quiet at home.

It wasn't hard to figure out he wanted to spend time with Derek when he started to ask him if he'd like to watch this series with him or talk about that book or ask when he thought the next supernatural thing would come along.

That boy could talk.

He sometimes talked Derek into doing things, because Derek wanted him to shut up. He would never admit that he liked hearing Stiles talk or that he liked the small smile that appeared on the teen when he gave in. He fucked up a lot in his life, and being able to make others happy is something he is a bit proud of.

That being said, he still isn't going to do _everything_. Not even for Stiles.

* * *

A week later has Derek's wolf pacing around distressed. Because Stiles hasn't come by this whole week. He usually stops by at least every third day. He hasn't called either.

That only leaves one conclusion. Stiles is seriously ignoring him for not wearing that stupid thing.

"What the hell."

Not that he's going to change his mind.

* * *

Scott stopping by is surely unexpected, especially because he seems angry when Derek opens the door.

"I don't know what happened and I don't care, but _do_ something about it. He is getting on my nerves."

"What."

"Stiles! He is sticking close to me, hanging out, playing video games, fucking pouting all day! And he won't tell me what's wrong, besides him not having another place to go."

Derek is a bit puzzled. Just a bit. "He is staying away on his own choice, because I'm not wearing something he bought me and thinks is _cute_ even though it's ridiculous."

"He's pouting because of clothes? It must be something else. He couldn't stay away because you won't wear something he bought for you, even if that was the problem."

Derek is starting to question the saneness of those teens around him again.

"Whatever. Solve it," Scott says after Derek stays silent for too long, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

It isn't until two days later that he wakes from having relived the clothing argument with Stiles. And he suddenly knows what he actual problem is. When he said what he said he didn't think that Stiles would take him so serious.

Of course that damn teen had to be stubborn at the most unexpected times.

Not that it's an excuse for him being a failure again. Stiles got under his skin in ways he doesn't want to look at closer. He's _just a teen_. Even if he had seen more than a 17-years-old should have.

For once in his life he should probably be the adult and go to Stiles. Not having him around makes his wolf go crazy. Because his wolf - unlike Derek - has accepted Stiles long ago as something important he wants to make happy and keep close, to protect and live with.

Grabbing the clothing still lying on the dinner table he decides to follow his wolf's will for once.

* * *

Derek arrives at the Stilinski home and notices first that the Sheriff's car isn't there. And the front door isn't locked either. As he currently isn't in the perfect situation to climb a roof, he slips through the front door and climbs the stairs.

Stiles' heartbeat is the only one in the house, staying put in one place. Probably watching something on his laptop, based on the muffled noises coming from behind the door.

Derek decides to knock and after a second the noises stop before Stiles answers. "Thought you had the night shift, dad?"

Derek doesn't answer, because if he'd have to do this, he could at least spook the teen a bit.

"Dad?" And surely enough, Stiles' voice takes on a note of insecurity and anxiety.

After some more seconds Derek hears Stiles getting up - probably from his bed - and moving toward the door.

"This is so not funny. I swear to god if that is you, Scott, I'm gonna kill you."

Derek chuckles and opens the door. Because Stiles having a heart attack isn't what he wants either.

Stiles has stopped in his tracks and is staring openly at Derek. Because yes, Derek is wearing that fucking purple-blue clothing Stiles bought him one and a half weeks ago.

It's one of the most ridiculous things Derek has ever seen and the most ridiculous thing by far that he has ever worn. The onesie with a hoodie that has wolf ears on top and a fluffy tail just above the ass. In between the ears and the tail the material frayed and looks like fur. The sleeves and pant legs are long and end with elastic bands, on the front is a zipper down to his groin.

"What...," for once speechless Stiles can't stop staring as it seems.

Which makes Derek uncomfortable in more than one way. "Ugh." And yep, that's a blush forming on Stiles' cheeks. Probably the same as on his own face.

"I didn't think you'd actually wear it - no lies, I wanted you to - but this is really cute."

"Shut up," Derek forces out, because this is becoming more and more embarrassing. Folding his hands together in front of him and looking down, because he can't look at Stiles anymore.

_Why did I even do this?_

Stiles starts laughing and getting little 'omg's and 'this is really happening' out in between.

Derek flinches, because of course this has been a stupid idea. He takes a step backward and it makes Stiles stop laughing abruptly.

"Hey, no, no, no. Stop," Stiles says and takes the steps necessary to be within Derek's grasp and reaches for his sleeve to hold on. "I didn't laugh because of whatever you think. I just... It's cute, okay? And you can't argue that a werewolf wearing a wolf onesie isn't the best. The tail and ears, dude. I can't even."

It's obvious that Stiles has a hard time keeping another round of laughter inside. Which makes Derek only blush harder.

"Thank you."

Derek looks up, because he surely didn't expect that.

"I mean... I guess this cost you quite an effort to put on. And I'm really happy you did. You actually look quite comfortable in it."

Derek lets the words hang in the air for a moment. Sighing, he admits, "I am." Pausing and thinking while he's at it, he might just get it all out. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't think you'd take me so serious on leaving me alone."

When there is no answer Derek looks up to see Stiles struggling not to smile.

Stiles tugs on his sleeve and pulls him toward his bed. Sitting down on it once they are there.

"I thought for once I could listen to what you said. Wanted to give you some time alone. I would have come by again at the end of the week if I wouldn't have heard from you by then," Stiles explains and pauses. "Also while you're already here and in your sleeping clothes, you might as well stay."

Derek lifts an eyebrow at Stiles.

"What? You don't even brought shoes along, didn't you? So just stay."

"And let the neighbours see me in broad daylight leaving tomorrow?"

Stiles' eyebrows furrow. "I can lend you some clothes. Just stay? I want to look a bit longer at you in a onesie. Seeing as it might probably be my one and only chance to do so."

Derek keeps staring at the teen for a bit before he sighs and moves to lay down on the bed.

Stiles stands up again to turn the lights off before he awkwardly crawls under the covers of his bed. It's a tight fit for two people in his bed, but werewolves like to cuddle. So Stiles doesn't hesitate to lay his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Thanks, Derek."

Derek isn't sure what exactly Stiles is thanking him for, but he knows that it has been worth putting this stupid wolf onesie on. Even if just to see Stiles smile.

"Whatever. Go to sleep, Stiles."

"You're gonna make me wear something similar embarrassing, aren't you?"

Stiles feels more than hears the chuckle move through Derek's body.

"Maybe."

They are silent for moments, before Stiles has to have the last word and admits, "That's okay, I guess. Everything to make my Sour Wolf happy."

And yes, Derek is definitely sure this has been worth it. Because the knowledge that someone cares about his happiness is something that makes him and his wolf be content.


End file.
